Friends and Neighbours
by Bridsta05
Summary: Just a normal time in Ramsay street, the residents dealing with the everyday troubles of friendship, love and arguments. First Neighbours Fic, so please R&R. This story is written in script format. CH 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Friends and Neighbours**

**Summary: Just a normalsettingin Ramsay street, with the everyday troubles of friendship, love and arguments. This is my first Neighbours Fic, so please R&R. This story is written in _script format._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Neighbours, Channel 10 and the Grundy Network do though. The only thing I own is this plot and some autographs from some of the cast members.

* * *

**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**THE BISHOP HOUSE**

Sky and Boyd are sitting on the couch kissing passionately when Stingray walks in. Sky and Boyd stop at once. Sky looks nervous.

**Stingray:** Sorry mate, didn't mean to interrupt ya

**Boyd:** What's up?

**Stingray:** It's Serena, she's dumped me!

**Boyd:** Do you wanna talk about it mate?

**Stingray:** Nah I was hoping I could have a word with Sky.

Sky looks shocked

**Sky:** Erm...me?

**Stingray:** Yeah, do you mind?

Boyd looks at her and gestures for her to go

**Boyd:** That's ok, I was gonna grab a coffee at Harold's anyway

**Sky:** Ok, see you later Boydy

Sky kisses Boyd on the cheek and walks out of the Bishop's house with Stingray. Boyd waits a while then leaves for the Coffee shop.

**AT THE COFFEE SHOP**

Serena is sitting on one of the seats looking sorry for herself when Boyd walks in.

**Boyd:** What's up? Is it Stinger?

**Serena:** Yeah I called it quits. He's just too immature.

**Boyd:** But he really likes you. Mind if I join you?

**Serena:** Yeah that's fine, take a seat.

**Boyd:** Ok, I'll just order.

Boyd goes off to get his coffee and Serena secretly looks pleased.

----------

Sky and Stingray are walking along the road to Lassiter's restaurant talking.

**Sky:** So you've decided to give her up? Just like that?

**Stingray:** Well I don't spiggin' know really. I mean I love her but I've just been such a caketaker. I've been acting all immature and she's been driven away.

Sky puts her arm around his shoulder.

**Sky:** Nah you haven't Stinger, you've just been yourself and if she can't accept that's who you really are then she's missing out on something special, isn't she? It'll work out fine Stinger, Sez just needs time.

**Stingray:** Thanks babe, you always give the best advice.

He gives her a sideways look and then sighs quietly

**Sky:** Let's go to the skate park behind Lassiter's, we can sit down and talk properly there.

**Stingray:** Cool, can I show you my new move? It's called The Sting of Death.

**Sky (laughs):** Sure! It sounds very entertaining!

They both head off to the skate park Sky's arm is still around Stingray's shoulder.

**COFFEE SHOP**

Boyd and Serena have just finished their coffees and Serena gets up to leave.

**Boyd:** Wait don't go Serena...

**Serena:** Why? I'm going home

**Boyd:** Maybe I could join you? Like we could watch a movie or something?

**Serena:** Would Sky approve?

**Boyd (slowly):** She's off talking to Stinger…

Serena pauses then smiles

**Serena:** Ok let's go

Serena and Boyd head off to the Bishops house

**LASSITER'S SKATE PARK**

Sky and Stingray are sitting down on the floor of one of the hollow jumps, Stingray looking into Sky's eyes. He's a bit puffy from just falling off his board while showing Sky his new move on the half-pipe.

**Sky:...**So that's all you have to do to get her back, time's the key. Wicked move by the way Stinger! Hope you didn't hurt your arm too much, that looked like a pretty bad stack.

She takes his arm and kisses it better, laughing as she does so.

**Stingray (quickly):** You're a really hot chick Sky

**Sky:** What?

**Stingray:** You're so spiggin' intelligent, I've always thought you're great.

Before Sky could answer he leans in and kisses her.

**Sky:** Stingray what..?

**THE BISHOP HOUSE**

The movie has just finished and Serena edges closer to Boyd.

**Boyd (bored):** That was great...

**Serena:** Yeah just like you.

**Boyd:** Sorry?

**Serena:** You're so handsome, I've always liked you.

She leans over and wraps her arms around his neck and pushes Boyd onto the couch. Then she begins to kiss him slowly…


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thank you so much for your amazing reviews. I know that there are limited Neighbours stories and I would like to express my gratitude to those of you who replied. Thanks!**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

THE BISHOPS HOUSE 

Boyd pushes away from Serena quickly.

**Boyd:** Serena, what are you doing? I'm with Sky! You're her cousin for Christ sake! Why'd you go pull a stunt like that!

**Serena (smiling):** She's gone out with Stingray, ever thought about what she might be getting up to?

**Boyd shook his head **

**Boyd:** No! She'd never do that

**Serena**: Maybe...I wouldn't put it past her. C'mon don't tell me you didn't like it

**Boyd (hesitant): **I dunno, I didn't hate it…You're a good kisser I must admit, but….

Serena giggles.

**Serena:** Good then, no one will ever know. I won't tell if you don't.

They both lie back down on the couch and continue to kiss, lying side by side.

----------

LASSTIER'S SKATE PARK 

Stingray and Sky are sitting together, Sky a little way apart from him after the recent incident.

**Sky:** Why'd you kiss me?

**Stingray (ashamed):** I said im sorry, it never should have happened, I was just really spiggin confused about my feelings…

He sighs and Sky smiles

Stingray: I just lost control because I was so spiggin depressed about Serena, sorry babe. I'm such a button muncher

**Sky (jokingly): **Nah don't worry about it, you never know what Boyd might be up to with some girl

**Stingray:** I know Serena was at the coffee shop...

Sky shook her head

**Sky:** I was being sarcastic; anyway he'd never go for Serena...unless she'd seduced him into thinking that we kissed. That's the type of girl she is, she's strange. So much for cousin trust hey…

**Stingray:** Yeah I bet they've already been at it; they're probably making out right now

**Sky (looks at Stingray):** Maybe I should dump him…even though I don't really know…Oh well life is for living!

**Stingray:** Dump him? Maybe…

**Sky (rushed):** Ok that's made up my mind… I'll go out with you instead!

Sky picks up her phone and starts texting

**Text:** Sorry Boyd, I've found someone else, I know you're with Serena, no point making excuses, we're over. Stingray's my new boyfriend...Sky

**Stingray:** Good. Let's skate

He stands up and helps Sky onto his board, holding her hand as she rides the board, laughing

----------

THE BISHOPS HOUSE 

Boyd's mobile beeps and Serena and him are interrupted

**Boyd:** Sorry, mind if get that?

**Serena (seducingly):** No problems, im not going any where

Boyd reads the text and drops his phone on the coffee table.

**Serena:** Boyd, what's wrong?

**Boyd (runs hands through his hair):** Sky's ended it; she knows we're here together. She's gone out with Stingray

**Serena:** Well she's a fast worker… don't worry about it, you've got me...I'll go out with you, at least you're not lonely

**Boyd (regretting everything):** Really? But Sky and I, I never thought we'd break up..

**Serena:** Who did? That was then, this is now…

**Boyd:** But...

Serena pushes him gently back onto the couch, snuggles into him and kisses his lips lightly, stroking his forehead, Boyd resisting slightly, images of Sky flashing through his mind…

----------

THE COFFEE SHOP 

**Stingray:** Hey I'm so sorry about Boyd babe, he was a great mate

**Sky:** Nah don't worry about it, first Boyd, then Lana, then Boyd again...

**Stingray:** So waddya wanna do?

**Sky:** Up to you, anything suits me. Anything to stop being this bored…

**Stingray:** Let's go dumpster diving!

**Sky (smiles):** Typical! Sure let's roll.

They leave the coffee shop together arm in arm…


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Thanks heaps for reviewing guys! More chaps up soon! **

_**CHAPTER 3**_

THE BISHOP HOUSE 

Sky and Stingray creep the in the door silently at one in the morning.

**Sky: (**giggles) I had the BEST time tonight Stinger!

Stingray: Yeah me too, it was spiggin' awesome. Hope you didn't get too dirty… I really like you Sky…

**Sky:** I really like you too Stinger you maniac (she smiles)

The two cross the darkened living room floor and collapsed onto the sofa. Sky turns to Stingray, the moonlight reflecting off her face. Stingray slips his arms around her waist and Sky's hand moves up, stroking his face and neck.

The two fall back in a romantic lock of kissing when...CLICK, the living room lights jump on and Serena and Boyd enter the room.

**Boyd:** Sky! Stingray! What are you doing? (Sky and Stingray jump off the couch)

**Serena:** You filthy lying cheat Sky, you took my boyfriend!

**Stingray: **Hey back off babe, you called it quits and I went off to Sky…at least she's trustworthy

**Sky:** Yeah and don't act all innocent on me Sez, don't think i didn't know you weren't out for Boyd from the minute you laid eyes on him! Anyway you made the moves on Boyd first…who's the cheat now? He wasn't your boyfriend at the time anyway and you stole mine!

**Serena:** Shut up Sky!

**Stingray:** Hey! Back off Serena, don't insult Sky...

Everyone looks at Boyd

**Serena:** Boyd! Hello, defend me...

**Sky (grumpily):** Boyd...protect your girl…

Boyd was staring transfixed at Sky, his emotions running through him, Serena turns red.

**Boyd (whispers):** Im sorry Serena, I can't do this...fine Sky I will rescue my girl.

Boyd crosses the floor and takes Sky's hand before running out the door with her.

**Sky:** Boyd, what are you...

Serena and Stingray stare at each other

**Stingray:** Boyd! Come back!


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Thanks for the reviews! Shall continue soon!**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

RAMSAY STREET

Boyd and Sky run out onto Ramsay Street, hand in hand laughing.

**Sky:** Boyd, what are you doing you silly thing?

**Boyd:** Well, you're just so irresistible that I thought I'd sweep you off your gorgeous feet.

**Sky**: But I'm with Stingray...

**Boyd (laughs)**: Did you really think i was gonna believe that? That was just payback for the kiss I had with Serena. Talk about cheesy lines Sky.

**Sky (smiles):** That was one of my worst lines! Course it was just payback Boydy…stupid cousins, can't live with them, can't live without them.

**Boyd:** So did i rescue you well enough?

**Sky:** You look like a knight in shining armour to me!

They both laugh and then kiss passionately to make up, under the glinting moon.

**Sky:** I never really wanted to break up Boyd...I didn't know what I was doing i was...

Boyd put his fingers over her mouth.

**Boyd:** You don't need to explain anything, I'm here now.

They hug and Sky's stomach fills with butterflies.

**Sky:** I love you Boydy, so much. I'd never do anything to hurt you.

**Boyd:** Same to you...

----------------

THE BISHOP HOUSE 

Serena draws back from the curtains, her mouth open in horror.

**Stingray:** Wats the matta? Cat got your tongue?

**Serena:** No Boyd and Sky just kissed and made up

**Stingray (hurt):** Aw Clinton! Man I thought she liked me…

He sits down on the couch.

**Serena:** I guess it was all just revenge on each other and we were all being used as payback for each other…

She sits down next to him and Stingray looks up at her.

**Serena:** Stingray, I never wanted to break up with you, I just thought it was time to move on, but now i see that you're the only one for me.

**Stingray:** Serious? Spiggin' awesome babe! Wanna go dumpster diving?

**Serena**: It's two in the morning...how about a kiss to show how much I love you!

**Stingray:** Awesome!

They move in and start kissing, Stingray looking happier than he has in ages.

* * *

**(A/N) Kinda cheesy/corny I know. But it gets better. I promise. Hang in there Neighbours fans lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) And more chapters. Short but necessary. :) K, I wrote this last year so the characters might be a tad old but I'll update them as the story progresses.**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Boyd and Sky stand outside on the street kissing when they suddenly break away.

**Boyd:** It's getting cold, maybe we should go inside. You can come to my house and sleep if you want?

**Sky:** Ok cool, I don't really want to sleep in the same room as Ice Woman just yet. Let me just get my stuff, be back soon.

She runs back inside the Bishop house to find Serena and Stingray on the couch kissing, eyes closed.

**Sky:** Get a room you two!

Serena and Stingray stop, Serena looking angry. She walks over to Sky.

**Serena:** How could you do that to poor Stingray? He thought you were being serious!

**Sky**: Don't go pull that one on me Sez, acting all innocent when really you're the one that started it! The point here is that you took _my_ boyfriend, remember? Funny that, Boyd thought you were serious too, in case you haven't noticed he has got feelings!

**Serena:** He only thought that before he ran off and became your prince charming!

**Sky:** Hey! You're the one who took him in the first place and damn right I should think he would come back to me! He's not going to stay with some two-timing low life like you is he!

Serena looks hurt and suddenly slaps Sky sharply across the face. Sky retaliates fast, slapping her cousin hard, making Serena gasp, who pushes Sky backwards.

**Sky:** Serena!

**Serena:** Don't touch me! You're horrible and I wish you weren't my cousin!

She glares at Sky before going back and sitting down on the sofa with Stingray. Sky shakes her head and looks at Serena but she continues to kiss Stingray, so Sky walks off to get her things, still shaking her head at Serena's weird reactions.

------------------

RAMSAY STREET

A few minutes later Sky comes out of the Bishop house with a back pack on

**Boyd:** Come on let's...

He spots her face

**Boyd**: What's wrong? Are you okay Sky?

**Sky:** Serena slapped me, talk about physco, she's been watching too many flick chicks

**Boyd**: Ah, I never was a fan of those, did you hit her?

**Sky: **Yeah but then she went all weird and just walked off, come on let's go, I'd rather not think about her.

The two walk off to The Hoyland house, Boyd's arm comforting Sky around her shoulder.

-------------------

THE HOYLAND HOUSE 

The key clicks in the lock as Boyd silently pushes the front door open and they creep inside.

**Boyd**: I'll be back in a sec, wait here.

Sky walks into the living room and sits down on the sofa. Boyd returns a few minutes later, his arms full of blankets and pillows.

**Boyd:** We can sleep on the couch, cool with you?

**Sky**: Yeah sure...

They start setting up a bed on the couch and then they climb in together.

**Sky**: It's very snugly here

**Boyd**: Yeah especially with you…

He turns the TV on and turns the volume down low, Tomb Raider is screening.

**Sky:** Boydy, I really love you

**Boyd:** I love you too sweetie, you're so special to me

Boyd turns over to face Sky and then puts his arm around her waist and with the other he strokes her beautiful face. Then Sky leans in, her hands moving all around his face and his chest. She draws him closer and they begin to kiss tenderly, everything then ends in a whirl of passion and intimacy...


End file.
